Journey to my Heart's Past
by Lizzys.Feelz
Summary: Will Jaclyn find what she was looking for? How Will Jack and Elizabeth feel? Read and find out! Oneshot.


**Hey everyone! This was a random idea that I had! I hope you like it! I'd like to say, it has NOTHING to do with "Broken and Mended Hearts"! It is its own separate story.**

* * *

I continued down the familiar dirt road. I squinted and shielded my eyes against the bright sun. Hadn't it just been night? I don't remember sleeping…

I saw the water tower, but it didn't say "Welcome to Hope Valley" as it had yesterday. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't imagining things. But sure as the sky is blue, there wasn't a single letter on that water tower.

It was early, with the sun rising from behind the… schoolhouse? Where was the schoolhouse?

I had to be dreaming. There is no way… maybe…

I kept on, and soon was standing in the middle of Main Street, familiar faces passing by, looking me up and down as if they'd never seen me before. Playing it safe, I stopped someone using general wording, "Excuse me, but… what's the name of this town?"

Mrs. Sullivan pulled her shawl tighter to her against the chilly morning. She wore a long skirt with a loose blouse and a floral hat sat upon her head. Simple fashion I rarely saw on a daily basis. "Coal Valley." She answered.

" _Coal_ Valley?"

"Are you alright?" she gave me a pointed look, "You look flushed."

I looked up at her, "You're sure this isn't Hope Valley?"

"Not in the ten years I've lived here." she shrugged.

Ten years? "What year is it?" I asked.

She gave me a confused look now, "Nineteen-hundred and ten."

My mouth fell open, it had worked, "Excuse me," I walked past her and further down the street. Where was the mill office? Abigails? … The jail.

Standing on the porch of the jail was a Mountie wearing his red serge and tall leather boots. He leaned against one of the two beams and sipped his coffee, a basset hound laying nearby. The Mountie nodded in hello to a woman passing by on the other side of the street.

A beautiful young woman with hair that was pulled half up, dark curls bouncing as she nodded back to him. "Good morning, Constable." She said in a sing-song tone before she turned and went into the saloon. The saloon this early?

Once she was out of his sight, the constable smiled and sipped his coffee again, clearly infatuated with the young woman. The basset hound spotted me and stood up from where he had been napping. He sniffed the air for a moment before he bounded down the stairs and ran up to me, barking.

"Rip, no!" the constable said, following his dog. "It isn't polite to bark at people."

Rip, I'd heard stories about this dog. He sniffed my feet, wagging his tail. I crouched down and let him sniff my hand. He placed his nose under my fingers, demanding to be pet, "Hello, little guy." I said. He shoved my hand aside and licked my face.

The constable had made his way to us, stopping in front of me, "Huh, he's a friendly dog, but rarely licks people. He must really like you."

"I've been told I have a way with animals." I avoided looking at the constable. I only watched Rip, he was a drooling mess and I must admit that I loved it.

"Clearly," he laughed, "You're new here in the Valley," he said, more of a statement than a question. I only nodded, still watching Rip as he flopped onto his side and rolled over, inviting me to scratch his belly. "What's your name?" he asked me.

"Jaclyn Th… Thayer." I used quick thinking before I accidentally said my surname. I finally stood up and saw his blue-gray eyes.

"Well, Miss Thayer." he said the made-up name slowly, knowing it was odd, "Welcome to Coal Valley. I'm Constable Jack Thornton."

Confirmation. I had to remind myself to breathe "It's a pleasure, Constable." I said. I was practically star struck, I never even dreamed he'd be standing in front of me.

He looked over my features, "You look vaguely familiar. Have we met before?"

I shook my head, "No, sir. We haven't." I said definitely.

"Doesn't matter. Anyhow, welcome to Coal Valley, again. If you have any questions, I'm usually in the jail or doing my rounds. If not, everyone here is very friendly, you can ask them." he smiled.

"I do have one question," I said. He looked at me, waiting for me to ask my question, "Why are there children filing into the saloon early in the morning?" I watched as they came from all sides and walking into the saloon.

He laughed, "That's where Miss Thatcher teaches them. The schoolhouse burned down a few months ago and now they keep the saloon closed so that they can hold class there."

"Miss Thatcher, she's the woman who went in there earlier?" I asked.

"Yes, she has only been here for about six months, but yet, so have I." he laughed. "But this is a good place to be, nonetheless."

"I know," I said.

"You know?"

I snapped back, my attention on Constable Thornton again, "I mean, I know I'll probably like it here." I tried a smile but was digging myself a hole that would be hard to get out of. "Um, where can I find a room for rent? I'm exhausted and need a place to freshen up." I lied. I was totally awake but knew it would be an excuse for him to take me to the saloon.

"There are rooms at the saloon. Let me put my coffee inside and I'll accompany you until you get settled." he nodded and turned to walk back to the jail, calling Rip to follow. The basset hound hesitated but finally obeyed.

I watched as he walked away, taking a deep breath to keep myself calm.

I was in _Coal_ Valley, a place that technically didn't exist anymore. School was being held in The White Stallion Saloon, which hadn't been a thing since the schoolhouse was built in circa 1911. I was playing this all over and over in my head when Constable Thornton came back, hat atop his head and without the coffee mug.

He nodded toward the saloon, "Shall we?"

I nodded and went ahead of him, and walked up the steps. He managed to get in front of me to open the door. "Thank you," I said, he was just as much of a gentleman as I was told.

I stepped over the threshold and caught Miss Thatcher's eye as she spoke to her students about mathematics. She turned to write an equation on the board as Constable Thornton removed his hat and shut the door behind us. He guided me in the direction of the barkeep, Mr. Trevoy.

"Good morning, Constable. What can I do for you?" Mr. Trevoy said.

"Miss Thayer here needs a room." Constable Thornton answered.

"I think I can help you with that." He smiled, "Tom Trevoy." He gave me a nod. "You must not be from around here. Never heard the name Thayer before, and I hear a lot of names." he chuckled.

"Not too far actually," I laughed with him.

"Anyhow, you can follow me right this way. You'll be in room…" he searched in a drawer for a key. He found one and held it up to read the tag attached, "Room four." he lowered the key and looked at the constable, "Isn't that your old room?"

Constable Thornton laughed, "It is, actually." he turned to me, "I stayed here for a while when I first came to Coal Valley, but it got too… rowdy for my liking." he looked over at Miss Thatcher and caught her looking at him. She scowled at him, knowing that he meant she and her class were the rowdy bunch he was referring to.

I laughed at their silent interaction but played it off as a cough when they both looked at me.

"Alright students," Miss Thatcher said turning back to her class, "Do these following math problems. I'll be walking around if you need any help."

"You can follow me right this way, Miss Thayer." Mr. Trevoy said as he walked out from behind the bar and to the stairs. Our path was right in-front of the chalkboard. "Excuse us, Miss Thatcher." She nodded and skirted out of our way, making her way around the tables of children, busily working on their individual chalkboards.

The constable and I followed Mr. Trevoy up the stairs and sure enough, four doors down the hall was room four. "Here it is." He said, handing me the key. "I'll let you get settled." He gave me a nod as I took the key from him and nodded to Constable Thornton.

I put the key in the lock and tried to turn it, but with no luck. "Here, let me help. It sticks sometimes." I obliged and moved out of his way, taking his hat from him so his hands were free. He grabbed the doorknob, shifting it up as he turned it and leaned his shoulder into the door. It still didn't budge, so then he moved away from the door and shoved his shoulder into it, and it swung open, the momentum taking him with it and he stumbled a step. "There we go." He laughed.

"Thank you." I said, chuckling, "That was very graceful." I added.

"It's my middle name." he smiled. Just like I'd seen in pictures, a bright smile that lit up his whole face. "Well, I'll leave you to rest, as you'd said before."

I nodded, "Yes, thank you again, Constable."

"Glad to be of service ma'am." he nodded to me but stood there. His gaze shifted down to my hand.

"Oh! My apologies." I handed him back his hat.

He laughed, "It's alright." he took the hat from me, "I'll see you around," he said, nodding again and turned down the hall.

I took a breath and lingered in the doorway for a moment before going into the room. I shut the door and leaned against it, putting a hand on my forehead, "Dear, Lord."

* * *

I had actually slept while in the room. I'd gone from it being night, straight to morning, so naturally, I'd gotten no sleep. It took a minute for me to figure out where I was, and then it hit me. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, catching my reflection in the mirror across the room. "Good God, Jaclyn. Honestly."

I got out of bed and went to the mirror, fixing my hair. I combed through it with my fingers, wincing at every knot I pulled through. Once that was set, my hair flowed in dark curls. I took the pins I had before and put my hair half up on either side. I wiped around my blue-gray eyes to get rid of any stray makeup that'd been sent askew while I slept.

I stood up straight and smoothed the wrinkles in my blouse and skirt, making sure it was all tucked in. I sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. Two-thirty in the afternoon, did I really sleep that long? My stomach growled in answer.

I gave one last look in the mirror before I moved over to the door and stepped into the hallway, shutting the door behind me. I took a breath and made my way down the hall. By the time I was at the top of the stairs, I could hear Miss Thatcher finishing up a lesson. I descended the stairs and she dismissed the class. A couple of students went up to her and they were asking questions about what they'd learned that day. I smiled to the young woman as I passed.

"Miss Thatcher, who is that? I haven't seen her before today." one of the girls asked.

"I don't know, Rosealee." I heard her answer. "Are you all set for doing your homework tonight?"

"Yes, Miss Thatcher." the little red-haired girl answered. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a bright smile on her face.

Miss Thatcher returned the smile, her white teeth shining. "Good, come back tomorrow with any questions you have, alright?"

The little girl nodded, she and her friend walked to the back of the saloon to grab their lunch pails and leave. I stood at the counter, waiting for Mr. Trevoy to come over so I could order some pork and beans. Not the best thing this town has to offer, but it's better than nothing.

"Hello." I turned to find Miss Thatcher behind me. "Elizabeth Thatcher." She held out her hand.

I smiled and took her right hand in mine, "Jaclyn Thayer. It's a pleasure to officially meet you." I looked into her bright blue eyes and could have cried.

"Officially?" She asked confused.

"Uh, Constable Thornton. He mentioned you. That you've only been here about six months?" I covered myself in what I'd really meant.

"That Constable, he's… a rare being." She raised her eyebrows, "You hadn't come down all day."

I laughed, "Oh, I fell asleep. I was so tired from traveling. And I woke up hungry, so I was just about to order some pork and beans."

She scrunched her nose, "Oh dear, no. There's Abigail's Cafe across the way. The food is much better there. As is the company. Let me take you." She smiled.

I shook my head, "I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's not an imposition. That's why Abigail opened the cafe, is so that there was more of a variety of places to go for food to eat in town." she smiled.

I smiled back at her and nodded, "Thank you, Miss Thatcher."

"Oh, please, call me Elizabeth. Now, let's get out of here before Mr. Trevoy sees us leave." she laughed as she started for the door, and I followed close behind. The wind was blowing when we stepped out of the saloon and I caught the smell of her perfume. It smelled so familiar and was absolutely wonderful.

We crossed the way to Abigail's as she said, "You're going to love Abigail's food, it's delicious and I swear I'm already two dress sizes up from when I first moved here." she laughed, and opened the door once we got to it.

My stomach growled as soon as the door opened and the smell of the food and sweets hit me. I could have floated into the cafe, and I practically did, each step so light as I entered.

"Elizabeth, how was school?" Abigail asked my guide. She looked so young, and her eyes were bright as ever.

"It was good, all my students behaved today," she answered.

"No black eye, I see." Abigail laughed.

I looked at Elizabeth and she sighed, "No, no black eye. But I made a friend. Abigail, this is Jaclyn Thayer. Jaclyn, Abigail Stanton."

I held my right hand out, "Pleased to meet you."

She took my hand, "You as well." she smiled.

"Jaclyn is here…" Elizabeth stopped and looked at me, "We haven't gotten there yet, have we?"

"We haven't," I answered. Uh oh.

"Well, you two much be starved, sit, talk, and I'll bring you something." She went into the kitchen to get whatever amazing meal she was whipping up.

"Sit here, I'm going to put my things away and be right back," Elizabeth said. I nodded and she disappeared in the same direction as Abigail. I sat at one of the tables along the wall, that looked over Main Street.

I watched as everyone walked past and just went about their days. I ran through everything so far in my head but was brought back to reality when Elizabeth sat down across from me.

"What brings you to Coal Valley?" she asked.

"I, uh, just heard it was a quaint little town and wanted to visit." Really? Couldn't I think of anything better to say?

She gave me a questioning look, "You just came here to visit?"

"Well, I'm meeting family here." I lied, "They don't know I'm here, though. I'm surprising them."

Her face lit up, "That's fun! Your family lives here?"

"Um, no, they're passing through on their way to Hamilton."

"Here you go, ladies." Abigail brought over two plates, "Shepherd's pie."

"My favorite." and it was, and Abigail made it the best. "Thank you,"

"Thank you, Abigail," Elizabeth said.

"Do you need anything else?" Abigail asked.

"No, thank you." Elizabeth and I said together, sounding eerily similar.

"If you do, just holler." she smiled and she went to take care of her other guests.

I took a bite off of my plate and could have melted into it. It'd been the first thing I'd eaten in a day and tasted so good. I was lost in my food but then noticed Elizabeth staring out the window. I followed her gaze and saw the constable dismounting his horse and tying him to the rail outside of the jail. "So," I said, and her attention snapped to me. "Are you two courting?"

She nearly choked on her food and needed a drink of water. "Most certainly not." her eyes were wide.

"Oh," I said, "I'm sorry, it's just, you two seemed like… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have inquired. It isn't any of my business."

She sighed, "No, it's alright. It's just, he's so… so…"

"Dreamy from what I've heard you say about him at times." Abigail came over to refill our water glasses.

"Abigail! I have never said such a thing." Elizabeth said defensively.

"Then why are you turning as red as his serge coat?" Abigail continued. I was holding back the belly laugh I could have easily let out, I needed to hold my breath to contain it.

"Oh my goodness," Elizabeth said, clearly annoyed with her friend, but she could hardly deny the truth behind Abigail's statement. I couldn't keep it back anymore and let out my laugh, trying to keep it as quiet as I could.

Abigail looked at me and squinted her eyes thinking, "You seem familiar." she said, "You haven't been through Coal Valley before, have you?"

I quieted my laughing and cleared my throat, "No, ma'am. My first time."

"She's surprising family who is passing through soon," Elizabeth said, glad to change the subject off of her.

"Oh? That's fun," she said. "A young woman like you, traveling on your own though?"

"Oh, it's nothing, really." I waved it off.

"Well, I traveled here alone when I first came to Coal Valley," Elizabeth said.

Abigail nodded, "Yes, but your family knew where you were headed and we were expecting your arrival." she looked back at me, "How old are you, Jaclyn?"

Typical Abigail, "I'm twenty." I answered. "But I know self-defense. My uncle taught me since I was a little girl."

She nodded, "Just, be careful out there in the world. Not everyone is as nice as they seem or make out to be."

I smiled at her, "I know, thank you." Yes, typical Abigail.

* * *

We ate and talked for a while longer. Neither of the two women asked any more personal questions, thankfully. I was back in my room at the saloon and just sat there, wondering what they must be thinking happened to me back home. No question my uncles were out looking for me and my aunts were worried sick, pacing holes in the floor.

I shook my head and tried to make the guilt I felt subside. I decided to head down into the saloon, interact with people and not be so bored. I should have been tired, but that "nap" I had taken really messed up my sleeping pattern.

I walked down the staircase and saw Elizabeth and the constable talking. I watched them and how they interacted. They were laughing and smiling, I could have watched them all night.

Soon I'd realized that I had been watching them for five minutes and to my dismay, so had they. I turned away and cursed to myself.

"Jaclyn?" Elizabeth's voice came from behind me. "Are you alright?"

I turned around, "Yes, of course, I… uh…"

"Were you looking for someone? Or something?" Jack asked.

"No," I looked to him, "I just got bored being up there alone so I came down to see what was going on." I smiled.

"Would you like to join us?" Elizabeth offered.

I shook my head, "Oh, I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Nonsense, your company is necessary. I can't stand being with Jack anymore," she said with a grin.

"I'll have you know that my company is the best to be in," Jack said half defensively.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at him then turned back to me, "Come and sit." she said. I obliged and followed to one of the nearby tables, taking a seat. "I feel like we talked a lot earlier but nothing much about you. Tell us something about yourself." Elizabeth said when we all were seated.

I laughed with my hands folded in my lap, "Like what?"

"What's something you like to do?" she asked.

The constable was leaned back in his chair, starting to space out. "Oh," I smiled, knowing just what to say, "I enjoy riding. I take my horse Duchess and we go through the woods. We jump over fallen trees and boulders that don't look too dangerous in case we in a situation."

Constable Thornton's attention was turned back to me, "I'm a horseman myself. What breed is he?"

I looked at him, "She," I emphasized, "Is an appendix quarter horse. She was sired by my father's horse actually. One of my uncle taught me to ride on him and eventually Duchess came along and we broke her and now she's mine. She's my best friend." I shook my head, "I don't don't know what I'd do without her."

"That's wonderful that you have each other. I'd always wanted an animal companion, but growing up in the city, and my mother is allergic to everything." Elizabeth sighed, "I suppose I could get something now." she bit her lip, "But not if I'm staying with Abigail…"

I laughed, "I always wanted a cat, but my aunt is far too allergic, so that dream was right out the window." I could see that the wheels in the constables head turning. "Constable? Penny for your thoughts?" I asked.

"Please, call me Jack, and forgive me if this is intrusive, but you've only mentioned your parents once, and it was to say about your father's horse."

I looked down at my hands, still folded in my lap, "I never knew them. They both died when I was young."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Elizabeth said softly.

I shook my head, looking at her now, "It's alright. I never knew either of them. My father died before my mother even knew she was with child. He was killed in a mudslide saving two men's lives by pushing them out of the way." I took a deep breath, "And my mother died during childbirth."

"That's so sad." Elizabeth put a hand over her heart.

I nodded, "They'd only been married about two months when my father died, and my mother didn't know about me until a month after she learned he'd died." Jack's gaze lowered to the table and Elizabeth covered her mouth with a hand, but neither said a word. "My whole life I've been told how I'm the perfect combination of them. My father's cunning attitude, but caring ability, and I have my mother's way with children. Her kind heart and that I look just like her."

Elizabeth touched my arm, "Would you tell us about them? You don't have to."

I smiled, "No, I like to talk about them. They were the town favorites. It was devastating when they died. Especially since it is a small town like this, my mother was the teacher at the school. I've been told class wasn't held for two months after she died."

I could see the tears in Elizabeth's eyes, she loved her students and couldn't imagine this happening to her. I looked at Jack, and my father was a Mountie. Courageous, strong. He was training new recruits at Cape Fullerton and he died a hero. I'm named after him." I smiled, "A small piece, but it's something to hold onto of him."

"Jaclyn… so your father's name was Jack?" Jack asked and I nodded. "I'm the only Jack I can think of on the mounties. When did he die? If I may ask."

A lump settled in my throat and it went dry, "June of 1915."

They both rocked back in their chairs, "Jaclyn, it's only 1910." Elizabeth said confused.

"You're going to think I'm crazy," I said. "I don't know how or by what means, but there was this spiritual woman I met on one of my rides and it was later in the day so we camped together and we got to talking. I told her about my parents and she said she could send me back twenty-five years to meet them. I didn't think it would work, but it had." they were both wide-eyed, "So, when I told you I was meeting family, I wasn't entirely lying. Granted Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee are probably worried sick that I'm not home-"

"Rosie?" Jack asked cutting me off mid-sentence.

I nodded, "Yes, Rosemary Leveaux Coulter and my Uncle Lee. It's the Rosie you're thinking of." I said to him. "They raised me when my parents died and Aunt Abigail was never too far away. And Uncle Bill taught me to ride."

"Our Abigail?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bill Avery?" Jack followed.

I nodded, "Yes and yes," They'd get there soon.

Jack stumbled over his words, "You're named after your father, you said and if you're from the-"

I stopped him, tears in my eyes, "My real name is Jaclyn Thornton." I looked to Elizabeth, "Jaclyn Elizabeth Thornton."

They both stood up in unison and said, "What!?"

"That's why you look so familiar, the resemblance is uncanny." Jack pointed between Elizabeth and myself.

"Shh, please sit down," tears started to fall down my cheeks, "Please," I begged.

"You expect us to believe you came from the future," Jack leaned down with his hands on the table, "and tell us that we're your parents and for us to take that as if you're sane?"

I sniffled, "I can prove it." I said.

Jack sat down hard, clearly angry, "Please, go ahead and try." Elizabeth sat down quietly, just dumbfounded.

I took a breath, "Your favorite song is 'Danny Boy' is it not?" I asked Jack.

"It… is?" he answered.

I turned to Elizabeth, "And your father threatened to cut you off if you came out here to teach, but you didn't care and left anyway, knowing deep down that you're your father's favorite of you are your two sisters, and he'd never do that to you."

Her mouth fell open, "I never… how do you know that?"

"Grandpa Thatcher told me." I said tears still streaming. "I have this as well." I touched the locket on my chest. I reached and undid the clasp, opening it. One side contained a picture of them on their wedding day and the other side was one of them in a field on top of a small hill.

I showed them, "Well, I'll be damned," Jack said, causing Elizabeth to hit his arm.

"Don't swear in front of a lady."

"Flip the partition." I said. On the other side was a picture of Aunt Rosie and Uncle Lee.

"That's Rosemary," Jack said.

"I know," ai half laughed.

"She's a housewife?" he asked.

I nodded, "And the mother to two aggravating, obnoxious, and rambunctious boys. But they're like brothers to me, so I can't complain."

He blinked and shook his head.

"And Abigail is on this side." Elizabeth said.

I nodded, "I was so excited to eat her shepherd's pie earlier because I was starving and knew it would hit the spot." She handed me back the locket and I closed it and put it on. "Now do you believe me?" I asked.

They were both silent and didn't move. "I'm sorry," I said, "I'm going to go back to my room and stay there and I won't ever bother you again." I lowered my head, wanting to be as small as possible. I wish I could disappear.

I was walking away when a hand caught my arm. I turned and saw Elizabeth's tear stained face, "I believe you." she whispered. And to my surprise, she pulled me in for a hug.

I settled into her embrace and breathed in her scent of lilac and wild flowers. It was the best hug I'd ever received. All these years, I had millions of hugs from people whom I loved and loved me back, but this one was different. I was hugging my mother. A woman, I never thought I would meet. We were the same height so there wasn't any strain on either of our parts.

She pulled away from me and put her hands on either side of my face, looking me over, "You're so beautiful," she smiled.

"I was always told I got my looks from my mother." I laughed, as did she.

"But now what? We know what our future holds. Doesn't this mess with time?" Jack being the logical one.

"The spiritual woman told me that when I get back to my time, everything here resets. You won't even remember I was here." I answered.

"How long are you here for?" Elizabeth asked.

"She said two days. This I assume, was one."

"Well," Elizabeth said, wiping her cheeks, "As long as you remember us when you go back, we're going to spend a lot of time together."

I smiled, "I'd love that." I looked at Jack, "What do you say?"

He was hesitant, "I just… I can't. I'm sorry." he took some steps back, "It's not you. This is just all too much. I'm sorry." he turned around and left the saloon. Leaving me there with Elizabeth.

We just looked to each other, and tears began to form in my eyes again. I looked down and felt Elizabeth's hand on my arm again, "It'll be alright. Come on, let's go to Abigail's I'm sure she'd love to meet you for who you are." she smiled.

* * *

We went to Abigail's and told her the whole story, showing her the locket was the tieing end for her.

We talked almost all night about me growing up and about Uncle Lee, Aunt Rosie, and Uncle Bill. I told them everything I could think of.

I woke up the next morning, and Elizabeth had loaned me a dress for the day and asked me if I wanted to sit in on her class. I eagerly said yes and practically sprang out of bed that morning to get ready. At eight thirty, I made my way down stairs and saw Elizabeth setting up for class.

Not long after her students came in and she introduced me as Miss Thayer, her assistant for the day. And that is just what I did, assisted and helped the children if they were having trouble. A couple of students asked if we were related, but we said no and left it at that.

At the end of the day, Elizabeth dismissed the class and as they were all leaving, Jack came in. I kept my head down as I collected all of the work boards from each of the places at the tables.

He nodded to Elizabeth and said hello to her, but she only nodded back. Then he faced me, "Jaclyn," I looked up at him, "I would like to apologize. The way I reacted last night was unacceptable of me." he began, "There was no need for it and it was very rude of me. I just-"

"I understand." I said, "It's weird, I know. I don't blame you."

He nodded, "I also wanted to say, that I believe you."

I looked up at him wide eyed, like looking into my own eyes as I looked into his, "Really?" I asked.

"I do." he said.

I couldn't help wrapping him in a hug. He stumbled a step but caught himself and put his arms around my shoulders. The fabric of his red serge felt now as it did handing in my closet at home. I inherited everything from my parents and kept only a couple of things, his spare uniform being one.

I stepped back away from him and he smiled at me, then over at Elizabeth. "So, what are your thoughts on you two being an item?" I asked and they both laughed. "I know how Jack feels considering what he painted on the founder's day mural." I smirked.

"That was you!?" Elizabeth pointed at Jack.

He gave me an annoyed look, "Thanks a lot."

* * *

We spent the rest of the day talking, the three of us, until late at night. We said our goodbyes and I gave each of them a long hug, telling them what they meant to me. We parted ways and I went upstairs and to bed.

I woke up the next morning to the sun shining and I was in my own bed. I sat up and found that I was still wearing Elizabeth's dress from the night before. I got up and went downstairs to find Aunt Rosie cooking breakfast.

I wouldn't ever forget the past two days. I gripped my locket tight and thanked God that my dream had finally come true.

* * *

 **So, I'd like to say, Sergeant is most likely a gelding (look it up) and I don't know if Taylor is an Appendix Quarter Horse (Half thoroughbred, hald quarter horse) I'm just assuming. But yeah, tell me what you think!**


End file.
